Bubble Man
'''"Oh hey, looking for me? Well, if that's the case, your plan just popped right in your face." '~ Bubble Man'' 'Bubble Man '''is an aquatic Robot Master created by Dr. Wily and is one of the major antagonists in the ''LuigiFan Movie: Rise of Dr. Wily. He was intentionally sent out to destroy a nearby forest alongside Heat Man. The four other doctors hear about this and decide to take action to stop Dr. Wily. Dr. Fetus and Dr. Buttocks approach a pond to hunt for Bubble Man, but due to Buttocks's KeroBots, their plan was foiled since Bubble Man noticed they were intruding on the grounds. Bubble Man appears later to face Dr. Buttocks himself, hoping that his inventions don't work like usual. However, Buttocks had some tricks up his sleeve and blinded Bubble Man with his ghostly slime, cutting into his visor, then wounding him badly with the Drain Storm, and finally finishing him off with the KeroBots, whom have improved. It's unknown what's in store for Bubble Man in the future. Appearance Bubble Man appears as a green robot master which comes in the form of a diver. He also has some aquatic features to him, his flippers being one of them. He also has a red gem on his stomach plate, goggles, and his own blaster to shoot out bubbles. He also has blue eyes to him as well. Personality Although Bubble Man is a villain, he is one of the more sympathetic villains on the channel. Bubble Man is a bit of a loner and actually desires a long-loving relationship. Simply having a friend will make Bubble Man into a happier being. Longing for Love Bubble Man is first seen longing for love in AdolScience, lamenting on how he is alone. When Heat Man confronts him about a kissing booth, Bubble Man complains how a kissing booth is not actually love but is lust. Heat Man takes Bubble Man to the booth, but Bubble Man leaves to go sing karaoke instead of getting a kiss from the booth. Later, Bubble Man is seen with Dr. Wily who is building Flash Man. When Dr. Wily hears Bewear's screaming, he wonders what the noise is. Bubble Man replies that the scream is actually the sound of his fragile heart-shattering. Before he leaves to sing karaoke again, he feels his heart shatter. To this, Bubble Man assumes that the scream is a sound of distress, and rushes off to find the cause of the ruckus, whilst unveiling Flash Man. Bubble Man complains to himself about how he cannot walk faster until he hears Heat Man screaming. Heat Man is being confronted by Filia, under infection by a Love Virus. Bubble Man sacrifices himself for Heat Man, telling him that Filia was not in it for love, but rather for lust. Although Heat Man is annoyed, Bubble Man tells Heat Man to find anyone to help. However, both Bubble Man and Heat Man are captured, much to Bubble Man's annoyance. Bubble Man and Heat Man are then attacked by Nurse Valentine. Bubble Man and Heat Man are then released thanks to Marie and Yellow Kin alongside every other man in the Plush Kingdom. Under the influence of Love Virus In A Formula for Heartache, ''Bubble Man is happy to finally have a love interest, and can hardly wait to go on a date with her. However, Bubble Man becomes infected with a fever virus and immediately becomes sick. A Krabby then informs Bubble Man that he should head to the Plush Kingdom's hospital to become cured. Bubble Man is taken by Waddle Dee nurses into a patient room. It is here where Bubble Man meets Dr. Mario Ph.D. Dr. Mario takes Bubble Man to an operating room where he shows Bubble Man the Fever Virus on the screen. In fear, Bubble Man asks Dr. Mario if he could get out the Fever virus. Dr. Mario assures Bubble Man that everything will be okay and quickly removes the virus. Thankful, Bubble Man is more than happy to have been cured. Although he claims that he cannot thank Dr. Mario enough, Dr. Mario tells him that the most important thing to do is paying. Later in the episode, Bubble Man is seen as the first infected patient by Dr. Mario, who claims to be inspired by Nurse Valentine. Bubble Man, under infection by the virus, is more than happy to be infected by the Love Virus. Dr. Mario explains how Bubble Man was the first test subject for the virus to spread. Bubble Man is seen in the army of infected, though he is easily stopped by Hyness. Finally, Bubble Man becomes infatuated by Little Judd's affection which cures him of the virus. Episode Appearances *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 11: Dance Inferno (intro) *LuigiFan Movie: The Rise of Dr. Wily *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special *A Formula for Heartache *Super Plush PacMan: The Potion of Pain Quotes ''"Hm, intruders on Dr. Wily's territory huh? Well, I know how to make quick work of you." "Oh, well whoop-de-do, it's you again. Heh, I'm gonna admit, your little KeroBot trick really made me laugh. Horrible attempt to try and get me, but still funny. You wanna fight again? Ready for round 2?" "Again, I can easily get around this." "Any more toys you want to try out on me? You know they'll all fail." "Oh... how very clever... ugh... what more do you want?!" "Hey everyone, um, Bubble Man here. Letting you know that this video contains some flashing lights and may or may not contain strong language used in a funny context. Viewer discretion is advised." ~ In the intro of TSFI Episode 11 "*sighs* Maybe I'll find her one day, the perfect one for me. But for now, I'm alone." Trivia * In AdolScience, it's revealed that what Bubble Man seeks is actual love, and not lust, unlike Heat Man. However, in the end he does end up becoming friends with Bewear. * It is unknown who Bubble Man's love interest is. * It is stated that Bubble Man spends money like water, but this is never seen in LuigiFan's channel. Category:Villains Category:Megaman Characters Category:Robots Category:Minions Category:Water Elementals Category:Bosses Category:Backstage Crew Category:Those Destroyed